pokemonaskcommunityfandomcom-20200215-history
Ask-Rueben-and-Olin
Ask-rueben-and-olin The Pokémon ask blog ask-rueben-and-olin is run by Tumblr user Michael . There are currently two Pokémon open for asks: Rueben, an eccentric Eevee , and Olin, a timid Poochyena . About the blog One of the blog's main purposes is for a means of art progression for the mod, as well as it being just something to do for fun. It will, however, follow some form of plot. Though there was never any public mention of it, ask-rueben-and-olin takes place in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon universe. Rueben One of the main characters of the blog, Rueben is an overzealous, fifteen-year-old Eevee with a passion for adventure. He's out-going and enjoys talking to others as well making new friends. Tends to act and speak before he thinks, is the self-appointed leader, open-minded, and optimistic. The only known physical trait that separates him from the rest of his species are his green eyes, rather than the usual brown. He has a Brave nature, revealing that he can tackle almost anything head-on without being frightened; however, he can be a little quick tempered, which can - sometimes - alter his judgement under extreme anger. He has the abilily Adaptability and his current moveset is Headbutt, Protect, Swift, and Sand-Attack. Olin Olin is a quiet, shy, thirteen-year-old Poochyena . He, surprisingly, also has an affinity for adventure, with a second affinity for napping. Not quite as sociable as his friend, he is just as friendly and open-minded, and he also enjoys making friends. More of the rational thinker between the two, mostly due to his slight anxiety, he can be indecisive, and not quite as optimistic. Olin doesn't seem to have any physical traits that differentiate him from others of his species, unlike most Poochyena - whom tend to be persistent and aggresive - he is frightful and soft-spoken. He has a Timid nature, causing him to be nervous around others; though that doesn't happen much as he often dozes off. His ability is Rattled and his current moveset is Sand-Attack, Yawn, Bite, and Rest. About the mod Michael is a nineteen-year-old male that spends the majority of his time on the internet. He enjoys wasting his time online, talking to friends, drawing for his ask blog, and doing absolutely nothing with his life. He had originally started ask-rueben-and-olin on December 26, 2012 previously titled "ask-an-eevee-some-things" and Rueben had been the only character available for asks. A few weeks after, he had created a joing blog titled ask-leroy-and-olin with Meltwater of ask-the-absol . The blog had unfortunately been put to rest indefinitely, with ask-an-eevee-some-things being completely restarted with Olin added alongside Rueben on April 1, 2013. Michael also goes by the names RuebenMod and Tom #2 (used by Tom of askzio ), but also allows others to call him anything that they wish to call him. On the night/early morning of 4/22-4/23, he had joined forces with Tom the "Shota King" and other pool noodle-weidling ask bloggers in the Great Pool Noodle War of 2013 , fighting with their lives on the line to fend off rogue anons. Michael believes that he is a generally friendly person and is always open for conversations with others; however, he usually doesn't associate with others due to anxiety and the overwheling fear of him annoying anyone he attempts to talk to, despite being told otherwise. He is also a terrible conversationalist and apologizes in advance for any awful chats he has had/will have. Plot There has been no known plot as of yet save for Rueben and Olin's goal of venturing around the world. Relationships Rueben Olin - ((His best friend and adventure buddy; Rueben will always protect him.)) Phantom & Jet - ((An Umbreon and Flygon respectively. He really looks up to them and hopes to be as strong as both of them.)) Zio - ((A Jolteon whose grumpy attitude tends to bother Rueben; yet he is determined to become friends with him, for whatever reason.)) Olin Rueben - ((His best friend whom he is always glad to have met; Olin hopes the Eevee's out-going personality rubs off on him eventually.)) Phantom & Jet - ((An Umbreon and Flygon respectively. Olin is amazed at how strong and, like Rueben, looks up to them as well.)) Events Spring Time Baby Magic External links ask-rueben-and-olin - ((ask blog) rueben-and-olin-rp - ((RP blog)) dreamonmichael - ((mod's personal blog)) Category:Eevee Category:Poochyena Category:Drawn answers